Sparks Fly!
by Mrs-Bieber01
Summary: Blossom Utonium is 16 and goes to Pokey Oaks High. She has fallen for the schools bad boy player. What happens? Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly." SLIGHT Hurt from the Powerpunk leader, Berserk, and Rowdyruff leader.


Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, but I've been busy with school work and stuff.  
So, I have made up this song-fic for you to make up for lost time!

I had to change a lyric.

And I think I hit the Greens right on the mark! Also, they're 16 in the beginning and 18 near the bottom of it. They all have normal human stuff.

_Nicknames:_

_~Bloss, Blossy = Blossom_

_~Baby Blue, Bubs = Bubbles_

_~BC = Buttercup_

Title: Sparks Fly

Song: "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift

Couple: Reds!

Rating: K

Word Count: 1,207

So... SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!

The song lyrics will be in ITALICS!

* * *

A red-haired girl with unusual pink, rosy eyes was laying in her bed; daydreaming about a red-haired boy with red, crimson eyes and hat. Ever since he and his brothers started at Pokey Oaks High School, he has been in every AP classes that has the girl in. He sits next to her and tries to spark a conversation with her. She ignores his attempts, but couldn't help thinking about a future together.

She knows that it wouldn't happen since she is a heroine, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium. The boy with the red hat is her counterpart; Brick Jojo. He's a villain, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, and wouldn't even give her the time of day.

When Blossom thinks about him, she has the urge to cry; because she knows that they have no future. It sends a slight pain to her heart, but she remains strong; for the 'Puffs.

But in school, she has noticed how the way he walks is a thunderstorm to her. She is like the house; the warm and cozy place. She feels like she should be running from him, but she believes she won't get far.

One day, Brick stood in front of Blossom and talked to her; like a human-being. She couldn't stop her mind from picturing her and him together; her running her fingers through his hair; to their first date in a movie theater; to their first kiss; to their first time. And, when she pictured the last one, she blushed a bright red.

Then, she crushed those thoughts down and listened to him speaking; hoping he hasn't looked into her eyes and saw the images in her head.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_ And I'm a house of cards_  
_ You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'_  
_ But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_ And you stood there in front of me_  
_ Just close enough to touch_  
_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

* * *

Blossom is standing under a pavilion, watching the rainstorm. She was thinking of Brick kissing Berserk, her evil female counterpart, on the sidewalk. She fights back a sob as she feels a huge amount of pain in her heart.

When Blossom is alone in her room, she writes out her pain inside a journal. She also writes down how she is very jealous of Berserk. She can't help but feel that Brick just wants to be friends with her; nothing more.

Blossom is just sitting in the music room, playing sad songs on her guitar; she was singing a bit too.

Blossom has a spare hat of Brick's, that he lent her while she was standing out in the pouring rain.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_ Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those_ red_ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

* * *

Berserk dumped Brick a week later and he has been coming to Blossom to cheer him up, a lot lately. She would take off his hat, running her fingers through his hair, playing her guitar, etc.

Brick would often play "On-Off" game, meaning that one person would have to turn on the light-switch and the other person does crazy poses.

Blossom would be staring at Brick and daydreams of the future once more. Her sisters would think that the pink-eyed shouldn't feel AFFECTION toward the enemy, but she does.

Brick looks at Blossom and realizes why it didn't work out with Berserk; because he loved her, Blossom Utonium.

"Um..." He says, stuttering a bit. "C-can I s-see your r-room?"

Blossom blushes bright red, thanking her father, Professor Utonium, had left to do some bonding time with Baby Blue and BC. She takes Brick's hand inside her, feeling a tiny spark from it. So, she heads upstairs, her directing him to her room. She feels entranced in his presence.

_I run my fingers through your hair_  
_ And watch the lights go wild_  
_ Just keep on keepin' your eyes on me_  
_ It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_ And lead me up the staircase_  
_ Won't you whisper soft and slow_  
_ I'm captivated by you, baby_  
_Like a fireworks show_

* * *

Two years later, the two red-heads have married and heading off to their honeymoon. Boomer and Bubs' wedding is a week after theirs. They're getting married on the beach during a sunset; romantic isn't unusual for them. Although, Buttercup and Butch will have their wedding the week after the Blues'. Their wedding will be on the Yankees' stadium. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Blossom and Brick have arrived at a 5-star hotel, holding hands. And she looks at him, a bit nervous.

"I-I don't know, Bricky," She says, "I-I'm scared that it might hurt..."

He smiles reassuringly at her, gently laying his hand on her cheek. "It will at first..." He says, "but you can always inform me if it hurts too much."

She smiles back at him, feeling nothing but love and happiness for her new husband.

He leans down, he's a head taller than her, and kisses her.

Then, the kissing turned to a full-blown make-out session. And now she has something to always remember him by; the day she lost her virginity to him.

Guess what? She doesn't regret it. Because all she felt was the love and attention for him.

She loves seeing his smile, day after day. Whenever she wakes up in the morning, that's all she sees; his smiling face.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_ Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_ Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_ Get me with those_ red_ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_ Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_ Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ And the sparks fly_  
_ Oh baby, smile_  
_And the sparks fly_

* * *

And they lived happily ever after...

_Thee End._

* * *

YEAH! It's done! Hope your satisfied! Cause it took me about 5-6 days to finish typing it up.

BE GRATEFUL!


End file.
